Until Tonight
by JohnLock4Ever
Summary: John Watson wants to desperately tell Sherlock how he feels, but doesn't know how to. Their quiet evening turns into a... well... a surprising twist.


It was just a quarter past 10, and the snow outside glamorized the fire inside flat 221B. The warm, toasty fire created an atmosphere that John could barely contain or understand. '_Why did I love him?_' John Watson thought as he caught himself gazing at his Detective. After all, Sherlock was asexual for sure... But oh, how his tall and lanky stature sitting in the chair across from... made his companion seem so marvelous. How his pale and fragile complexion made John's heart beat faster.

_'But I'm not gay…' _Thought the doctor. Yet John couldn't resist this feeling inside whenever he was around his best friend. The adrenaline rushes whenever John would go on missions with his other. The quickened heart beat John would feel that would race when they locked eyes and skip a beat anytime their bodies happen to touch. He felt ridiculous. There is absolutely no way Sherlock could feel the same way towards him.

_'Or could he?'_

John pondered this topic a lot in his spare time more than he would like to admit. He could be in a room of other men and feel completely normal, but it was Sherlock that could steal his breath in a sec. It was Sherlock who made John question his sexuality. If only John could open his eyes and realize that he wasn't the only one who questioned themselves on a daily bases.

Finally the lingering silence was broken by Sherlock.

"What time it is John?"

"Why, its quarter past 10. I can't believe how late it is!" John said hoping to keep conversation and to talk to his beloved, hoping he wouldn't head off to bed so soon.

"Yes, indeed… Well then I guess we should be heading off to bed soon then."

_'Damn it. Now what do I say?' _ John wanted to confess his feelings but how could he and not have Sherlock freak out? His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest it was pounding so hard.

"Sherlock wait! Why don't we stay up just a little bit longer and just talk."

"Talk? About what?" Johns palms were already sweating, and he was fidgeting in his seat trying to find out where to begin. This was something that never goes unnoticed by the detective.

"Your posture is constantly shifting, your eyes won't stay focused nor will they even keep a gaze on me, your pupils are slightly dilate-"

"Sherlock! Stop it! Alright, so what?! What does any of that have to do with anything?!" With this, the charming detective, as if a thought had clicked in his mind, sat back with a smirk on his face. Sherlock began a low chuckle, as if he had declared victory, and too in a deep, long breath before he spoke.

"Isn't it obvious, my dear Watson?"

"What is? What's obvious?" John began sinking back into his chair, as he realized what Sherlock was implying.

"Does my flat mate happen to have a crush?" John could feel his face turn a bright, bubbly pink as Sherlock's smirk grew from ear to ear.

"Okay, I've had enough of this Sherlock." John stood up and walked over to Sherlock who was still as delighted as could be with himself.

"Alright Sherlock, if I had a crush on you would I do this?" And within a blink of an eye, John grabbed the collar of Sherlock's favorite purple dress shirt with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. But this was no ordinary kiss; this was a kiss that has been waiting eagerly for the past year now. When John pressed his lips to Sherlock's, a wave of emotion engulfed him. The detective was surprisingly kissing him back with the same amount of passion, and tasted of sweet rain on a late autumn day. John's heart was still pounding incredibly fast, but in this moment it felt as if the world had stopped. The clocked seemed to halt in time, the fire stopped crackling, and the two of them were entwined at the heart, and they beat as one. Sherlock was running his hand through Johns short, sandy blonde hair, which only made John kiss him deeper. Sherlock gently pushed john back just slightly so he could speak a word or two.

"Well my dear doctor, if I had a crush on you, would I do this?" And with this Sherlock grabbed Johns lower back and threw him onto his lap, pushing him closer until there was nothing but their clothes between them. The hot, sweet kisses they shared became more passionate and deeper with each second. John couldn't believe what was happening, and he wasn't ready to stop just yet.

"Well my dearest detective, if I had a crush on you, would I do this too?" John unbuttoned Sherlock's purple dress shirt in a millisecond and threw it onto the floor. John dreamed of what this would be like, to undress Sherlock, to feel the heat of Sherlock's smooth, pale, gentle bare skin on his. The more john thought about it, the more he wanted to expose Sherlock, but before John could even finish his thought, Sherlock interrupted him.

"Well then my Watson, why don't you say we take our business into the bedroom. After all it is getting terribly late." Without even a sound Sherlock stands up, holding John against him and takes him into his room. As Sherlock kicks the door shut behind him, he rushes over to the bed to put John down. John takes off his shirt and throws it onto the cold and bare floor. Sherlock looked at John with dilated eyes and a hunger that words cannot describe. John couldn't believe that this was all happening, let alone that Sherlock isn't even trying to stop it.

'_Maybe I was wrong all along', _thought the doctor; _'maybe Sherlock did love me.' _Without a second thought, both men grabbed each other's pant buckles and froze, locking eyes on each other. It was clear they were on the same page as to what this night would have in store for them.

"Sherlock… I just have one thing left to say."

"Let me guess." They stared at each other and smiled with a passion and lustful intent.

_"Game On."_ They both said together in unison, and once their lips touched after that statement, they never parted again that night except for the gasps of air to catch their breaths. As the fire roared and began to die out, the love between the two men grew every second, as if they could never have enough. The lust coursed through their veins and they were high on love, on a passion neither one could have either thought the other shared for the other…. That is until tonight.


End file.
